Sea and Sky
by hyperchicks1
Summary: A story in 3.5 part.s 'The son of the sea god sat up and did a sideways glance at his cousin -it continued to surprise him, how alike they were. "I need a practice dummy to sword fight with, interested?"' Percy vs. Jason friendly fight. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**So Im gonna have two or three chapters for this.**

**I havent wrote anything in a while**

**My last fanfic was Moonlight on the Water**

**So yeah read review if you can it makes my day.**

**What am i forgetting**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer: I ondt own Percy Jackson blahblahblah**

**Ok You go ahead and read now.**

**Sea and Sky**

Percy Jackson lay down on the railing of the _Argo II _staring at the eternal blue sky. He was trying to decipher exactly what color it was. it was mesmerizing in a way. He could never get it right, seeing as it changed continuously. Like the water beneath the warship he was dangling his left foot over.

For most people, if they attempted such a position on the thin wooden railing, they would fall off at the first crash of waves.

But not Percy. Being the Son of Poseidon had its perks.

In all truth, he was a bit bored. The camps each packed barrels of things for entertainment, but Percy just wasn't in the mood for Super Mario Bros. or anything like that.

Already the _Argo II_ was going as fast as his nautical and Jason's wind powers can push it. On top of that, Leo's engine was chugging the best it can do. He had no other jobs to do right now.

So he just lay there, waiting for Annabeth.

Oddly, it was relaxing. Percy finally understood what those yoga masters were raving about -a bit of deep breathing can do wonders to you.

The sound of footsteps came closer from the deck to Percy and he turned to face the newcomer.

"Hey Jason, care to join my yoga class?" Percy grinned.

That confused Jason, "Yoga? Lying down on a chunk of wood where one small breeze could knock you into the water is a form of yoga? I'd say that's a form of stupidity, not meditation."

"Oh shut it, Grace"

Percy and Jason laughed.

"Actually, I came here because I was sorta bored," Jason said.

The son of the sea god sat up and did a sideways glance at his cousin -it continued to surprise him, how alike they were.

"I need a practice dummy to sword fight with, interested?"

Percy slid off the ledge and onto the deck, "I was gonna go easy, but practice dummy? You've just earned yourself no mercy."

Riptide grew into a glowing blade in Percy's hands.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>THANKS FOR THE READ<strong>

**YOU'RE AMAZING**

**Ill update as soon as i can.**

**Im not the best with deadlines though :)**

**Review button is down there folks**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**LOOK AT THAT GUYS**

**LOOK WHO UPDATED**

**OH!**

**A big thanks to seas secret keeper6 for being the only one**

**THE ONLY ONE.**

**who reviewed.**

**You are awesoem and amazing. I congradulate you on youre awesomeness.**

**WinkWinkNudgeNudge**

**So as i was saying, enjoy guys!**

* * *

><p><span>Sea and Sky Part Two<span>

Jason found Percy a bit reckless. A good guy of course, Jason liked Percy a lot, but he couldn't deny the hero was reckless. He had heard of all the insane things Percy did -fighting the minotaur weaponless, challenging the titans Atlas and Kronos, holding up the weight of the sky, blowing up Mt. St. Helen's (that disaster could've wiped out Camp Juptier if the winds blew differently) and all that.

Jason also heard of how good of a fighter his cousin was. So he figured Percy would be a good opponent. Especially now that the former Praetor needed a distraction.

A distraction first of all, from the boredom of staring at nothing but sea and sky for days. One can play only so much of Monopoly before wanting to yell in frustration at how slow the game progresses.

The second reason Jason needed to lose himself in training was Piper and Reyna. From the second they lay their eyes on each other he saw their eyes flash in mistrust. It was immediate dislike and what's worse, both thought Jason was unaware of their _negative_ feeling for one another. But in all honesty, he wasn't as clueless as easy-going Percy. So eventually, Jason was tired of them trying to kill each other or win him over everywhere he turned. On the other hand, he could've just chosen one and made them both stop. It sounded simple, but the problem was that Jason didn't know who was right for him. Or maybe neither was. He sighed. The son of Jupiter needed a break.

And that's what he was doing in a ready stance with his Imperial Gold _gladius_ in front of Percy Jackson and his Riptide.

For a moment, the of the sea and the child of the sky stared at each other. The waves calmed. The breeze slowed. The volume of the world seemed to lower in anticipation.

And then, a seagull cawed -breaking the spell.

Percy lunged forward stabbing towards Jason's heart. A simple, amateur move that Jason parried easily. Once again, Percy lunged and Jason knocked it aside. Almost like he was fencing, Percy thrust Riptide again, this time more forcefully causing Jason to back up. Blocking weak strike after weak strike, Jason wondered what was Percy was doing. He had seen his friend train and heard stories of his victories yet why was he going so easy on Jason?

Backed up halfway across the desk, Jason finally came back to his senses. Enough defense, he needed to fight back! He parried Percy's strike to the right leaving his chest right open. Seeing his chance Jason stabbed forward, sensing victory.

Why, Jason wondered, was Percy so easy to beat? The guy was a living Greek legend! He confused Jason.

And then right when the son of Jupiter thought he had won, Percy twisted his arm and suddenly Riptide was there to block the _gladius_. Jason gasped quietly, he had not expected that. He barley saw Percy move in the first place. He was fast, Jason concluded.

Both fighters separated their blades and returned to ready stance. Once again, Percy began those endless fencing stabs. Jason was bewildered, what was Percy up to? Blow by blow Jason swiped them aside. Eventually, the Roman had enough.

Instead of knocked aside Percy's blade he held it there with his own. Stepping forward so that Percy faced his left shoulder, he gained enough leverage to twist and force Riptide to the ground. Percy still held on, but couldn't lift it because of Jason's _gladius_. For a moment, they held the impasse.

Then quick as an eagle, Jason brought his blade up towards Percy's grinning face. He ducked, narrowly avoiding getting his nose cut off. The boat rocked and Jason's back hit the deck -feet kicked out from under him courtesy of his opponent. Jason cursed when his back hit the hard desk, Greeks and their unorthodox fighting styles.

He brought his _gladius_ up in time to block Riptide, putting his left palm on the flat of his blade because one hand wasn't enough to block Percy's strength. Jason exhaled in relief, a second later and there would've been a long gash along his shoulder.

And then Jason realized he spoke too soon. With him on his back on the ground and Percy standing up above him, Percy had more leverage. Slowly, Riptide was inching closer and closer to him shoulder blade. Jason brought his feet up and kicked Percy hard in the gut. Eyes bulging in pain, Percy stumbled back. Jason jumped to his feet and allowed himself a grin in satisfaction. If the guy knocked him legs out from under him, then he'll kick the guy in the stomach.

Seizing his chance, Jason ran forward and slashed widely towards Percy's left arm. He blocked and stabbed at Jason. Back and forth and back and forth stabbing slashing and parrying, Jason started to frown. For every hit he had on Percy Jackson, there was one on himself; for every time he blocked, Percy blocked as well. There was a slash on the side of Jason's shirt's side, similar to the one on Percy's sleeve. His own breathlessness was mirrored on his opponent's face. They seemed to be even.

Around them and on the higher decks, people started to watch them cheering. Some idiot was playing the _Pirates of the Caribbean _theme on their speakers. Though Jason wouldn't admit it, he was a bit self conscious of all the attention. He could almost read what was going on in some of their minds, the two leaders fighting it out. Two of the most powerful demigods in at least a century. Deciding who was better. Who's father was better. Which fighting style. That's what some of them were thinking. But this was just training, it was nothing like that.

Percy sidestepped Jason's slash by leaping behind the mainmast. Momentum of the slash made the _gladius_ impossible for Jason to stop causing it to slam into the main mast. Dismayed, Jason tugged on his blade to find it set in the wood. Getting desperate, Jason tugged once more as Percy step in view. Seeing the other hero weaponless, Percy began to bring his sword to Jason's chin and claim victory. Jason growled and with all his strength yanked his _gladius_ from the wood. This time, luckily, momentum worked for him as his blade coming straight from the mast knocked away Percy's with extra force. Amazingly, the guy still held on to Riptide -but his chest was wide open for the finishing blow.

The blonde hero, seeing success, thrust his blade forward.

Percy Jackson's eyes gleamed and he laughed while bringing forward his blade. Instead of deflecting it, as Jason had anticipated, Riptide hit the base of Jason's blade and Percy twisted while pressing down with all of his weight.

Golden blade gleaming, the son of the sky god's _gladius_ hit the deck.

Jason stood there in momentary shock -he had not seen a move like that before. It had made it impossible to hold on to his weapon; Greek sword fights had some decent moves.

Percy laughed with delight and picked up the _gladius_. Jason cursed in Latin. They weren't so even anymore, Percy having two blades and Jason weaponless.

Well, Jason thought, time to even the odds.

He backed up and ran to the starboard railing of the warship. A few spears were strapped there, Jason tugged one loose and spun to face Percy. With both hands on his spear above his head, he blocked Percy's overhead swing. Their weapons detached leaving Jason open to spin his wrist and slam the spear shaft into Percy's side. He flinched but returned the favor by striking Jason's forehead with the flat of his blade. Jason staggered seeing two or everything for a moment, allowing Percy to catch his breath. Luckily, he hadn't hit Jason hard enough to knock him out or injure him -probably because he was aching from Jason's blow to his side.

Gritting their teeth, both heroes sparred some more. By now, what seemed to be almost everyone on the boat was watching and calling out. It reminded Jason of a hockey match, when two players started throwing punches.

"You can still give up Jackson."

Lunge, block, parry, slash.

"You wish"

Jason shrugged, "Suit yourself."

Lowering his spear, Jason pointed it at Percy's chest. With a "Hiyah!", he summoned static energy and conducted a bolt of it through his spear at Percy. Seeing what was going to happen a split second before it did, the black haired camper was able to erect a floating wall of water as a shield. The lightning hit Percy after shattering the wall and he reeled backwards.

That bolt was strong enough to put Percy near unconsciousness, Jason frowned, it looked like he was just stunned.

The air smelled like fried Percy as the latter pulled himself to his feet. Despite volts of electricity coursed through him moments ago, the guy was smiling.

"If you had held out a second longer I could've strengthened my wall of water and deflected that damned bolt." Like a dog shaking its wet fur, Percy shook his head in an attempt to flatten his electrically charged hair.

"Your welcome" Jason teased enjoying the sight.

"I'm gonna tell you right now, challenging a son of Poseidon to a duel while you're in the middle of the ocean," he gestured with his sword towards the sea, "is a stupid idea. Tut tut, I expected smarter of you Jason Grace!"

Jason tensed and readied himself realizing Percy was right. He had been expecting a wave of water or something but when his ADHD senses detected something from behind him approaching at high speed, he gulped. The hero rolled to the right, dodging a rope about to hit him from one of the masts. He barley had time to catch his breath when three more ropes swung at him from three different directions. Bending his knees to jump aside, Jason didn't get a chance. The entire ship lurched to the side lifting starboard up so the entire warship was almost at a 45 degree angle.

Laughing at Jason's panicked look, Percy was totally unfazed at the angle he leaned the ship at. Jason could feel his cheeks grow red, he held onto the mast to stop from slipping and sliding down the deck -he probably looked like an idiot right about now.

And then a moment later, Jason realized he _was _an idiot, why hang onto a ship like a pig for slaughter when he could just fly? Letting go of the mast, Jason levitated with a new found resolve. Percy was gonna get it. The hero thrust out his opened hand and with a bang an arch of electricity from the sky touched his spear point and reflected towards shield of water Percy erected. This time, only a few tendrils of lightning got through the shield and hardly affected the black haired hero.

Quick as an eagle, Jason half ran and half flew down the tilted deck and crashed into the static charged Percy, tackle style. Caught off guard it seemed as though Percy's hold on the ship loosened a little and it tilted even more. The blood drained from Jason's face as he realized he couldn't stop the inertia as he and Percy rolled over each other nearing the edge of the ship. Jason wasn't a fan of swimming. Or water for that matter.

Percy saw the concern in Jason's eyes and grinned a wolfish grin. He grabbed Jason's shoulders and rolled them faster towards the edge of the ship.

"Percy-!" Jason warned.

But he couldn't finish, as the son of Poseidon and the son of Jupiter tumbled over the ledge towards the eternal blue sea beneath them.

From on the righted boat, the campers on the warship could hear a mixture of Latin swears and hysterical laughter getting farther and farther away from the spot where Jason Grace and Percy Jackson fell into the ocean below.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**BAM and it ends as a cliffhanger.**

**So expect an update within two weeks**

**Or maybe more im a prorastinater.**

**So Review if you can, it means alot.**

**...**

**I think thats it**

**Okie thanks for the read.**

**YOU ARE AMAZING AND LOVED 3**


	3. Chapter 2 and a Half

**A/N**

**READ THIS BEFORE:**

**I am really really so sorry it took so long to update.**

**I have an endless list of excuses that no one wants to hear. I think it's mainly because i got sick with bronchitis shortly after starting part three and that caused me to loose my momentum.**

**Anywhoo.**

**It was suppsoed to be a story in three parts right but I'm gonna upload the last part in two so i can just show im still serious about this story. Thats why its Part 2.5 :D**

**I hope you guy can find it in your heart to forgive me.**

**Look for the last upload in maybe three ish weeks?**

* * *

><p>Sea and Sky Part Two Point Five<p>

Percy was enjoying the sight of his cousin swearing with fear in Latin. At the last minute, Jason did his manipulate-the-air-currents thing and saved himself from crashing into the ocean too hard. Too hard. Percy laughed as they both went under.

_Dry_, Percy commanded and sure enough, submerged in the Atlantic ocean Percy stayed dry.

Jason, the poor guy, was thrashing around underwater creating a mass of bubbles. Before swimming over to help him, Percy tried to commit to his memory the image of his cousin making a fool of himself underwater. Satisfied, Percy propelled himself towards Jason, grabbed the shirt of the bulging eyed hero and burst out of the water with the force of a small geyser.

Thrusting out his hand, Percy hardened the surface tension of the restless ocean just as Jason and him landed on it with a thud. From meters up on the deck of the _Argo II _gasps could be heard. Though, to his disappointment, the _Pirates of the Caribbean _music was paused. Percy turned to face the campers an gave an purposely exaggerated bow. He was amazing, he knew that already.

Jason, a few feet away from Percy, was slowly getting to his feet while sticking out his arms for balance. Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Don't worry Jason, I probably won't let you sink. Probably."

He scowled and stood up straight. Then Percy realized something.

"You can't swim?" Percy gasped.

"You can't fly a plane?" Jason countered.

"Oh no. No, no, no," Percy shook his head. "I have to teach you how to swim. No self-respecting cousin of mine will live without being able to float."

"I was never much of a swimmer..."Jason laughed.

Percy's face was somber, "this is horrible. Not being able to swim. Holy Poseidon. Well we're gonna have to fix that later, right Jason? We were in the middle of something."

The blonde haired hero raised his fists and grinned, "I don't see any reason to stop practice just because of a small inconvenience. C'mon Jackson, let's do this the old fashion way."

Jason, it seemed, forgot that Riptide could return to Percy's pocket. Percy wasn't gonna tell him anytime soon -he could use this to his advantage. So far, Jason Grace was living up to his reputation. He was a great fighter -though Percy was so gonna kick his butt. The son of the sea god knew not to let his guard down, he wasn't about to underestimate his opponent.

Raising his arms, small tornadoes of water grew on either sides of him. Though Percy didn't tell Jason, those were mostly for show. No harm in showing off a little, right? Meanwhile, his opponent summoned a wind current around him. At least, Percy thought he did judging by how his orange and purple shirt waved and his blonde hair was swept around. He couldn't see the actual wind. Warily, Percy glanced at the cackling bolts of electricity around Jason's palms. Though he didn't show it, getting hit _twice_ by that annoying lightning really shocked his system. He could still smell burning Percy -and, damn, he didn't like that smell.

In his own palms, he held waterballs. Percy's own creation; a bit like snow balls yet not solid and only a son of Poseidon could make them. Or hold them for that matter.

At first, when he experimented them on a dummy in the sword pavilion back at camp a while ago, it was pretty pathetic. Annabeth sneaked in behind him and laughed when she realized he was trying to use them as a weapon. They were about as harmless as a water balloon.

Percy had frowned, "I was just warming up Annabeth! You haven't seem these babies in action yet."

She had rolled her eyes at Percy. "Oh, do show me then, good sir," Annabeth had said sarcastically.

Turning to the nearest dummy, Percy had thrown the projectile and right before it hit his target, he willed it to explode.

Annabeth had blinked and stared at the gaping hole in the dummy where its chest should've been. Percy had turned on his heel and gave Annabeth a smug smile.

Shaking his head, Percy returned to the present. He and Jason were facing each other in a standoff. The silence was broken when some camper -most likely one of the Stolls- turned up the volume on the _Pirates of the Caribbean _theme. Besides that, it seemed as though all the living things in the area were holding their breaths. Not all, it seemed, as Percy could sense some sharks and other fish below him sensing the son of Poseidon in their presence. Good, he thought, he could use that to his advantage.

And at once the standoff broke. Jason unleashed a current of air towards Percy, as the latter threw two waterballs at Jason. The green-eyed hero flinched as his missiles were blown off course by Jason's wind. Only when said wind hit him it dawned on Percy what Jason was trying to do. It was pulling him up, attempting to launch him into the air. Oh no, no thanks, Percy would not have any of that. Being up in the air was not something Percy enjoyed. And no way was he gonna let Jason do that to him.

The son of Poseidon released his hold on the surface tension, just a bit, by his feet until his ankles were at water line. He then willed the water to tighten around his feet, ultimately locking them into the water.

Jason's wind blew faster as Percy could feel it pulling him up. Thankfully, the water anchored him down. By the time Jason's face was turning slightly red from the strain, Percy knew it was the perfect time to retaliate. He released his water tornadoes -it used too much energy to keep up and Percy figured he had made his point loud and clear. For the second time that day, water balls formed in Percy's palms.

Winding up he called out to Jason, "Batter up!" With a grunt the hero threw both missiles at his opponent. Jason's winds died down as his eyes widened. A thought popped in Percy's mind, did _he_ look like that when Jason tried to electrocute him? He dearly hoped not.

At the last moment, Percy willed the balls to explode just as Jason thrust up his arms in an X shape. The gesture blocked some of the force but the son of Jupiter was still knocked a few meters backward. Percy could almost hear the skid on the surface of the water. Yells and oohs and ouchs could be heard from atop the ship. Score one for the slick son of Poseidon, zilch for the son of Jupiter, Percy grinned.

Running over towards Jason, Percy noticed the hero was struggling to get up. On his hands and knees, Jason was panting hard. Percy's run slowed down, had he over estimated his own strength? Or had he underestimated Jason's? Percy's blood ran cold as he stopped in his tracks.

"Oh gods." he swallowed. "Jason?"

Percy started to sprint over to him but Jason noticed and thrust out his arm at Percy. A wall of air pushed him back.

"Sorry, Percy! Reflex!"

Percy scowled, "Jason, are you ok?"

"Yeah, i hit something weird in my back when i skidded on the water." He looked at Percy then grinned. "Do I sense annoyance? You were worried about me there, Percy Jackson!"

"So what if I was a bit? Wouldn't want my cousin's death on my hands!" With that, Percy loosened the surface tension surrounding his feet and sank into the water with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Dont worry guys i completely understand if you dont review its my fault for taking so long to post.**

**Threeish weeks k?**

**Till next time,**

**Na**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**READ ME: SO LIKE. THE ENDING IS REALLY PREDICTABLE, RUSHED AND CHEESY SO IF YOU GUYS WANT ME TO WRITE ONE OR TWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS I WILL IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS**

**DID EVERYONE READ THAT UP THERE^^^**

**IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS I WILL MAKE ONE OR TWO ALTERNATE ENDINGS**

**MUAHAHAHAHAH *EVIL LAUGH* ****im so mean to you guys im like forcing you to review. MUAHAHAHAHAH **

**:D :D :D**

**anywhoo.**

**so here it is part three :D**

**enjoy guys.**

**ooh and by the way, IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. I TOLD YOU GUYS THREE WEEKS ITS BEEN LIKE THREE MONTHS. I HAVE AN INFINITE LIST OF EXCUSES IF YOU GUYS ARE WILLING TO HEAR THEM. which i doubt you are.**

**BUT I SWEAR AN AVATAR PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX, MY WAND, MY MOCKINGJAY PIN AND THE SACRED JEWEL THAT I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME TO UPLOAD SOONER.**

**enjoy mes amis.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sea and Sky Part 3- Finale<strong>

Jason tensed. Just his luck, his sneaky cousin disappeared on him. He could be anywhere under the surface. Most likely, he'll pop out beneath or behind Jason and try to take him by surprise. Well, Jason Grace would not hang around like a sitting duck.

He created a geyser of air below his feet and began drifting up but to his dismay; the son of Poseidon chose that moment to propel himself out of the water straight at Jason.

Percy grunted as he tackled Jason, sending them both to the water resulting in a gasp from the crowd. They rolled around, brawl style, until Jason pinned Percy underneath him triumphantly. His cousin brought up his knee and hit Jason in the stomach. He doubled over with a whine giving Percy a chance to push him off him. He rolled out of the way just before Percy's fist made contact with him. Jason gulped, that was close.

Leaping to his feet, the son of the sky thrust his hand in an upwards motion creating a wave of air to blast Percy back. The black haired hero hit the floor and did a similar motion to wrap Jason in a cocoon of water. Panicked, he tried to wiggle free but the stupid water was closing tight on him until he could barely move.

"Dammit Percy!" Jason groaned.

With a yell, the hero exploded the cage with a burst of air from the inside.

Slash and thrust. They continue brawling causing explosions of lightning and water around them. The sea thrashed every time Percy was struck. With every blow to Jason, the sky gave a thunder. Again and again, they attacked one another.

One lucky moment, Jason managed to punch his cousin in the gut –revenge for earlier.

Percy glared and sent waterball and exploding waterball at him. Jason willed countless airblades to shoot at the blackhaired hero.

Percy, Jason noticed, liked to test his creativity by sending a lot of different attacks at Jason. He had conjured a spinning top of seawater, a spirited horse made of water, spinning bicycle wheels and more. His cousin was so quirky, Jason smiled.

After what seemed like half an hour had passed (though it was probably only fifteen minutes but Percy was ADHD and tired, he wasn't the best judge of time) they were about twenty-five meters apart and panting hard.

Percy's eyes flashed as he gritted his teeth. They were both at their limit, he could tell. One more blow to either of them and that's it. Percy himself was pulling on a brave face, on the outside he looked only slightly bothered. But various cuts and bruises all over his body wasn't exactly the spa treatment. Even worse, he'd summoned much more water power then he'd ever tried in one go before. It was like the Second Titan War last summer back when he had the Achilles Curse, that night he had been so exhausted. Much more tired than if he had fought without the Curse. He felt like that again now, eyelids drooping. It took a lot of willpower just to stay awake.

He needed to finish this battle before he collapsed -right in front of all of his friends on the _Argo II _including _Annabeth_. He'd never live to see the end of it, Percy shuddered.

The black-haired hero took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Behind him, once again a wall of water rose. Forty meters away and Jason seemed to being the same to the wind. At least, Percy assumed he was with his arms rising -he couldn't actually see the wind.

Concentrate, he nagged at himself. Slowly, he shaped the water into two swirling tornadoes, both spinning fast. He gasped and nearly stumbled in shock as he felt _presences _entering the vortex through the part still connected to the Atlantic ocean. Reaching out his senses, he realized some _fish_ were swimming in the water tornado. All kinds of fish, it seemed, predators and prey getting along. Of course they would get along, they wouldn't dare try anything near the son of the sea god. And then Percy realized, they were _helping _him. Throwing two ten feet wide vortexes of swirling white water at someone was bad enough, now thirty various fishes including sharks were added to the fray. He almost felt sorry for Jason. Then his cuts and bruises throbbed. Almost.

The wind whipped through Percy's hair. All he could smell was the salty fresh air. The heat on his hair told him the sun was beating down hot. The hero was exhausted. All in all, it was great. He felt alive. Percy grinned.

Across the water, he saw his own exhilaration being mirrored in his cousins eyes.

The crowd could feel the suspense too. Up on the desk thirty meters away they were cheering and egging them on. Almost as if they, like Percy, could sense the heroes were at their limits.

Percy watched Jason shift his feet, bracing himself. The black-haired hero tensed, bent his arms and raised them in front of him shielding his chest.

A sea-breeze blew.

It seemed as though everything -the sea, the sky, the heroes- were holding their breath.

You could hear a pin drop.

Then, as though it couldn't take the suspense, a seagull cawed and broke the spell.

Percy thrust both arms forward in a throwing motion towards Jason. He willed all the pressure he was holding back to fly forward. It wasn't that hard, it felt like letting go. As though he was holding the cap on a soda bottle that was about to fizz and burst and all he needed to do was simply let go of the cap. As Percy released the pressure, his two swirling water tornadoes severed their connection with the ocean and burst forth. With the remains of his strength, the son of the sea god hurled his last ditch attempt at the son of the sky god.

Meanwhile, across the water, Jason was crackling and glowing with lightning on his skin. The tendrils of lightning arched from point to point on his body before disappearing, making it look like he was covered in random electric ivies. He had conjured a current of air from below him causing his camp shirt, shorts and hair to ripple. Total show-off.

His cousin slashed his arm in a horizontal motion like a karate chop sending a large blade of compressed air and electricity at the water tornadoes.

No matter, Percy grinned.

Just after the air slashed the two water tornadoes in half causing the sea creatures to leap out at Jason, Percy closed his eyes and willed the flying water to harden into ice.

Before the blocks of ice hit him, Jason sent his last attack at his Greek counterpart. With a yell that could've split the heavens, he called a bolt of electricity from the sky that did.

The lighting zigzagged down the sky as like a whip and struck Percy Jackson just as giant blocks of ice and a group of angry fish tackled Jason Grace to the ground.

Up on the ship, watching from the ratlines, Annabeth Chase widened her eyes. She had never seen such a spectacular fight between two demigods. With a shudder, she remembered that this was just friendly practice. Playtime if you will. Annabeth didn't want to imagine the damage and what would happen to the two of them if they were fighting for real.

The panorama before her was two heroes, blasted 75 meters apart lying on the flat surface of the sea. On the left, smoke was coming off her boyfriend and the air around him. She could still smell the burning lightning.

On her right, Jason Grace was lying on his back with shards of glass-like ice shattered around him.

Annabeth couldn't help but grumble realizing that her boyfriend would whine about his various injuries later on. She climbed down the ratlines and her feet hit the deck. Just about every camper they'd brought along was watching in awe. Though she would never admit it to either of them, watching them air and water bend (**A/N SEE WHAT I DID THERE FELLOW AVATARDS?) **did leave her a bit in awe.

Wouldn't it leave anyone astounded?

Percy opened his eyes slowly and did a mental check –limbs still on? Nothing broken? Still breathing? Not overly bleeding? Good. He attempted to get on his feet, various bruises throbbing. A small wave behind him nudged him properly up and Percy whipped his head around in confusion –he didn't summon that wave.

_Fancy moves there, son. _Came a voice in his head followed by a chuckle. His face softened –his dad was watching. Looking at the sea below, Percy smiled.

With some effort, Percy walked over to Jason who was getting up. What he saw mirrored what happened to Percy a few seconds ago. The blonde was struggling to get up and a gust of air lifted him to his feet. His face became confused and he looked around, then as Percy expected, he froze and then a calm happiness washed over his face.

It seems as though the king of the gods was watching as well.

Percy met Jason's eyes and smiled wider. Both of them were weary, bruised and had various cuts all over them. Neither could fight much more without rest. Today's practice was done –besides, he still needed energy for his date with Annabeth tonight.

He stuck out his hand and Jason shook it, being the formal Roman he was. With a laugh, Percy pulled Jason for a bro to bro hug. That cousin of his still wasn't the most used to Percy's Greek-ness.

"C'mon Grace. I'm hungry." Percy clapped his cousin in the back as they walked towards the ship.

Jason willed the air to carry him up as Percy did the same with a spout of water. This small task was a strain on him and he realized that he spent quite a bit of energy fighting Jason. He could use a good long nap.

After being clapped on the back and congratulated on putting on a good show from his friends, Percy devoured a few blocks of ambrosia inside the ship's medical ward. He breathed a sigh of relief once he felt energy once again course through he limbs.

Annabeth seemed to materialize behind him and he grinned playfully.

"I didn't hear you coming," he said.

She twirled her hair, "As I recall, you owe me a date."

Annabeth stepped closer.

"Hmm, I might be able to fit that into my busy schedule. You know, being awesome really fills up your day." Percy teased.

His girlfriend scowled and kissed him.

He kissed back harder and smiled –tonight would be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>an**

**so one of my many excuses for taking so long is that ive gotten into watchin a new show called Avatar: The Last Airbender that i am in love with i recommend you to watch it and ive basically based their fighting to what i imagine Aang and Katara to fight like.**

**Cuz you know, Aang and Jason are airbenders while Percy and Katara are water benders.**

**Well anyway, if youre willing to fangirl over the series with me go right ahead.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING**

**Once again, ** I SWEAR AN AVATAR PROMISE ON THE RIVER STYX, MY WAND, MY MOCKINGJAY PIN AND THE SACRED JEWEL THAT I WILL TRY HARDER NEXT TIME TO UPLOAD SOONER.****

**Toodles :D**


End file.
